The present invention relates to a method of producing a foil for forming a surface protection layer on a profile body.
More particularly, it relates to a method of producing a foil which has a carrier foil impregnated with a duroplastic impregnating resin and provided with a lacquer layer.
Methods of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such methods is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE-A42 10 528. A foil produced in accordance with this known method can be formed for example as a paper foil which is impregnated with a melamine resin, with a layer of polyurethane lacquer arranged on it.
When the foil produced in accordance with the known methods is utilized for coating of a strongly structured profile body, for example a profile body with vertical surfaces which are connected under a dull angle to a horizontal surface, then the foil is subjected to a strong mechanical loading, for example to a shearing. As a result, the lacquer of the outer lacquer layer of the foil can be sheared on partial surfaces either completely, or it can displace on the foil so that a non-uniform distribution occurs. Moreover, parts of the lacquer can be chipped off or microcracks can be formed in the lacquer. In any case, these phenomena on the lacquer can lead to a weakening or destruction of the protective layer.